unrealspfandomcom-20200214-history
Familiar Odds
Familiar Odds is the fifth playable map in 7 Bullets. 'Description' When Jones discovers that the Data Template has gone, he sets off in the direction of a hidden entrance to a part of the Temple of Vandora long forgotten... 'Weapons and Items' Note: the number of weapons and items that appear will vary based on difficulty. 'Creatures and Enemies' Note: the number of enemies that appear will vary based on difficulty. * Cave Manta x3 * Devilfish x24 * Fly x39 * Tentacle x23 Translator Messages # "The great Prophet Haute came to the aid of his fellow Nali and lead them in a time of darkness when the Skydemons fell from the stars. His courage helped enrich the faith of all Nali, his sacrific at the hands of the Skydemons made him a symbol of strength to all who bear the weight of the oppressive heel." # "Sgt. Pyke, USM data log # 1001: I was seperated from Crowley and the others when I came up with the brilliant idea of going back for Jones. The Humans that attacked us had stunned him with a UMS model Shockrifle. I tried to help him but they swarmed his body, taking the Data Template. I was forced to retreat back here but they got me in the belly. I don't know if they killed him or left him for dead.This place is a maze, my radio is broken and I have no way to contact the others..." # "And Vandora came forth upon the barren world and brought with her Clouds and Thunder. Her mighty winds shaped the mountains and the great storms that followed tamed the land. When your path begins to shrink around you and you feel the end is close....look to Vandora for guidance. Her love for her faithful Nali is as radiant as the blue ore..." # "The way to the Lost Passage is shut. The way can be opened for the one who finds the two stones." # "Private O'Brian, USM data log #223: I fell through a floor when the corridor I was scouting came apart. I'm holed up in this old section of the ruin, this place is in shambles. I don't think our attackers came this way, so far I haven't seen traces of any sort of presence in here aside from us and the giant flies. Those humans most be somewhere else. I have my scuba pack with me, you never know right? This cave I'm in has a passage underwater to another chamber. Only problem is the water is loaded with sharks..." # "Sgt. Everson, USM data log # 11821: In order to avoid the human attackers in the Trench, our team took shelther in this old ruin. The foundation is pretty unstable, several areas have collapsed upon our entering. To make matters worse, there is abit of an infestation problem in here. Large insects that are attacking in swarms roam all around the place, remind me of dragonflies. My Plasma rifle seems to make short work of them, they can't stand the heat." Category:7 Bullets Maps Category:Maps Category:Reduxed Maps Category:Will "Mr. Prophet" Drekker Maps Category:Graeme "Darth Weasel" Hutton Maps